The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program.
In recent years, with the spread of the Internet and improvement of hardware technology, information terminal devices such as a personal computer or mobile phone have been used by many users. This type of information terminal device is provided with a Web browser to navigate Web pages and the navigation of Web pages using a Web browser become increasingly popular (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-092103).